


Dating The Grand Master Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating The Grand Master Would Include:

Dating the Grand Master would include:   
\- He’ll have a sweet spot if you refer to him by his title. He refuses your request? Wrap you arms around him and whisper in his ear “Please, Grand Master” and the world is yours. When you want something or are trying to get your own way, you call him Grandmaster. He’ll smirk, enjoying how the name fell from your lips a little too much.  
\- But if you’re annoyed, its En Dwi Gas.   
\- His head will snap towards you with a shocked look the first time.   
“How do you know that?” He’ll ask, only for you to smirk and say “Taneleer”. From then on, he’ll make sure to keep close where you and his brother are in the same room.   
\- Although that doesn’t do much because every time you see the Collector, you always come away with more and more secrets.  
\- Being very close with Taneleer and helping him keep tabs on his brother and vise versa. You’re a nice medium between the two brothers so you all can actually spend some time together. Taneleer sometimes fine En Dwi too loud while En Dwi find him to droll. But you are able to keep conversations flowing at a nice pace for all involved. You also get first dips on anything Taneleer finds that he doesn’t want.   
\- Despite the show he puts on, hes not entirely dominate in your relationship. Theres a power play between you. you fight each other to gain the upper hand that neither of you ever take the advantage of having. Its more about the game rather than the prize.   
\- Expect him to flirt with you no matter what. You could be in a 50 year marriage and he’ll still send you a flirty comment and wink at you from across the room.   
\- You helping him in his elaborate party arrangements. To the point that he now leaves it all to you because he knows and trust you completely.   
\- when there are others around, you’ll perch on the side of his large, light blue chair. His hand will be placed on your lower back, occasionally running up your spin. But when theres no one around, he’ll pull you onto his lap. He knew better than to try that with a crowd, but alone you were more than happy.   
\- He liked it when you rode him on that very chair.  
\- Hes very handsy. At events, parties or even when you’re alone, he’ll like to keep his hand on you somewhere. Around your waist, on your hip or in your own hand. Of course, En Dwi has a particular soft spot when you cuddle into him in public places and he wraps his arm completely around you.   
\- En Dwi has little patience for long, drawn out conversations that he has no interest in. so when small issues arise, the guards come to you first. En Dwi wouldn’t actually notice this until you two are walking through a corridor and one of the guards jogs up and asked what they should do about a issue with one of the doors in the arena. You’ll answer a solution and they’ll leave without even glancing to En Dwi.   
He’ll call after them “yes, I approve of that” even though the guards long out of earshot. Of course, this will cause you to laugh before pressing a soft kiss to his lips to distract him quickly.


End file.
